


My Fallen Angel

by Just_A_Cartoon_Lover



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Youtubers, cutiepiemarzia - Fandom, melix - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Cartoon_Lover/pseuds/Just_A_Cartoon_Lover
Summary: Marzia is an orphan in Italy. She’s alone with no one but her pug, Maya. And every night, she wonders what life would've been like if it wasn’t how it was now.Felix is a Fallen Angel cast down from Heaven. He has no idea what it’s like to live amongst the humans. He’s alone with his pug, Edgar. He wanders the Earth, looking for something to answer his questions.What happens when Marzia starts to fall for the person who suddenly crashed into her life? And how will Felix react to him falling for a human girl?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this was one of the first fanfics I wrote EVER. So, bear with its cringiness, please. Thank you!
> 
> ~JACL

I fixed my red beanie on my head as I looked down at the Earth below. My light gray wings twitched. I really wanted to fly. I wanted to feel the wind blow through my hair, and feel the sensation of looking down on the mortals below.  
But, alas, my dumbass decided to fuck up an important ceremony…  
What? Do you need an explanation? Let’s just say I may or may not have gotten a little cocky and challenged the Devil at tennis?  
And no I was not drunk when I did that!!! I just enjoy a challenge from time to time…  
Anyway, I rolled over onto my back staring up at the sky I called home. The sky I wanted to soar freely through. I felt a nudge by my side. I looked to see Edgar, my pug, poking his nose into my pocket. I smiled. “I guess you need your daily treats, huh buddy?” Edgar only yipped in reply. I laughed. “Alright, give me a second.” I dug into my pocket and pulled out a handful of dog treats. I smirked at Edgar. “DOG TREAT TRICK SHOW!!!!!” I shouted. I then flicked a treat into the air. Edgar swiftly bounced from his sitting position into the air and caught the treat in his mouth. I flung a few more treats from my hand. Edgar caught them effortlessly. Then I flicked the last one into the air, saying: “Tongue Round!!!” Edgar stuck out his tongue, the treat landing on it, then he flicked it back into his mouth. I smiled and scratched his ears. “Well done, buddy! Have you been practicing?”  
Edgar wagged his tail.  
I smiled, then stood. “Alright, let’s head to Mark’s place.”  
Edgar tilted his head to the side as if to ask: “Why are we going there?”  
I laughed and stretched my wings. “Me, him, and Jack are all going to be playing GMod.”  
Edgar and I started towards the town. And yes, Heaven is a town. It’s just stretched across multiple clouds. I fixed my sleeveless leather jacket and brushed the grass from my jeans. After an hour of walking, I finally made it to Mark’s home. Edgar was wagging his tail at my side. After a few comments from a muffled Irish voice, the half Korean, half German Angel opened the door. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled as he smiled. “Felix! You made it!”  
I shrugged. “I’m an Angel of my word, Markimoo.”  
He laughed and grabbed my shirt pulling me inside. Mark pulled me through his home to where Jack was already sitting on the couch, slamming the buttons on the controller with his thumbs. I smiled. “Oh, Jack-i-boy?~” I said in my best sing-song voice.  
Jack’s ocean blue eyes glanced at me as he smiled. “Shut yer trap, Fe! I need to focus on this level so I can finish the game!”  
Mark let go of my shirt and scoffed. “Ha! The only thing you’ve been focused on finishing in your life is finishing a cake!”  
“Mark, I swear t’ God, I’m gonna fookin’ kill ye!” Jack said, laughing.  
I laughed. Mark and Jack had these kinds of arguments all the time, but everyone knew they were inseparable. Mark grabbed the second controller, and I sat down and grabbed the third. Mark and Jack waited for me to pick a character to play as. Once I did, we all played together for the rest of the evening, of course with the occasional pillow fight.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I was walking home after a long evening of kicking ass at video games. I smiled at the memories when I suddenly heard a loud shout. “Hey! Let go, dog!”  
I looked to see that a merchant and Edgar were playing tug-of-war with a sausage. I raced over and pulled the sausage out of the merchant’s hand. I held Edgar in my arms and looked at the merchant. He looked like he was about to shout at me when I slapped a bill onto his counter. The merchant closed his mouth and looked at me. I didn’t change my expression. “Keep the change.” I turned to leave, then looked over my shoulder. “Oh, and sorry about Edgar.” I then headed to my own home. Edgar kept wriggling around in my arms. I struggled to keep him with me. “Edgar! Deutschland!” Then Edgar wriggled free from my hold and started off. I facepalmed and started after him. “COM TILLBAKA, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!” I raced after the pug. Angels were roaming the streets, buying things. I think I might’ve run a few of them over, but I needed to stop Edgar’s flee. I tried to fly, but because of my previous offenses, I couldn’t. I sighed, new determination filling my brain. I opened my stormy gray wings and flapped them once. I looked up, then with a mighty flap, I shot into the sky. I looked below me, trying to find my dog when I saw a little black dot racing along the sidewalk. I dove downwards, scooped Edgar up in my arms, and curved back into the sky. Edgar nuzzled my chest, seeming to apologize for his behavior. I smiled, stroking his head. “How can I stay mad at you?” I laughed and hugged my beloved pet to my chest when a shout interrupted my thoughts. “KJELLBERG!!!!!!!” I looked down to see Mr. Oakley, the head of my part of Heaven, glaring at me. His face was red with anger. The color drained from my face. I swooped down and landed in front of him. I set down Edgar and scratched the back of my neck in nerves. “So… Mr. Oakley… Hey, I have an awesome idea! How about we forget this whole th-”  
“That dog of yours is a nuisance and a disruption to everyone here!” the man snapped at me. I felt small under his emerald green gaze.  
I shifted. “Sir, I promise this will not happen again.”  
Mr. Oakley pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. “No. That’s what you say every time, Kjellberg. And it keeps happening. According to the rules, if something like this happens, we have to get rid of the problem, or banish the angel responsible.”  
I stopped. Was Oakley going to kick me out? I gulped, nervously fixing the bottom of my jacket. “D-Do I get to choose what happens?” I really didn’t want to get kicked out from Cloud 9, but I most definitely didn’t want to lose Edgar.  
“Yes. You get to choose. The dog, or you.”  
I took a deep breath. I knew that what I was about to say would make me an outcast, forever a nobody. A freak. “I choose to be banished.”  
Oakley nodded solemnly. “You have tonight to say goodbye to anyone you wish. You will be cast out at dawn.” Oakley then turned away and pushed through the crowd of people. I hung my head. Then I shook the sadness from my mind. I had people to see.


	2. Chapter 2

“You WHAT?!” Mark’s voice asked as if scolding a child.  
“Chose to be banished for Edgar’s actions. That’s what I just said.” I replied. I’d come to Mark and Jack’s house to bid them farewell before I was cast out in the morning. Mark and Jack were probably the only two people I spoke to on a friend level. We’d been through everything together, and I’d just needed to say goodbye to my two best friends.  
Mark sighed. “Felix, you idiotic son of a bitch.”  
I smiled. “Thanks, I get that a lot. But I know you’d choose the same for Chica.”  
Mark blinked, knowing I was right, as he set a hand gently on his dog’s head. He nodded. “Heh, yeah.” Mark looked as if he would cry. I stood and hugged him. Mark sniffed. “I’m going to miss you, Felix. I swear you’re like a brother to me.”  
I smiled. “You were more than a brother to me, Mark. I’m going to miss you, man.” I hugged him a little longer, soaking in the warmth of being loved by someone. Not even romantically, just knowing that someone was there for you in your darkest times. We kept hugging when Jack’s voice cut through our moment. “GET A ROOM!!!”  
I let go of Mark, laughing, and walked over to Jack. The Irishman’s eyes were glazed with sadness. “Felix, do you have to leave?”  
“I do, Jack. Or else I’d have to give up Edgar.” I replied.  
Jack nodded, then put his fist on his heart. “You’re doing the right thing, dude. I’d be banished to save my pet any day.” Jack smiled, then knelt down to pet Edgar.   
I smiled. “I’ll miss you, Jack.”  
Jack stood and hugged me. “I’ll miss you too, Fe. Don’t forget about us when you leave for Earth.”  
I softly laughed. “How could I forget the two idiots that made me smile on my worst days?” I smiled and pulled Mark in for a group hug. We stayed like that for a while, just three best friends saying goodbye to one of them. Then Mark lets go of us. “Felix, It’s almost dawn.”  
I nodded. “Thanks.” I started towards the door, resting my hand on the handle. I turned to face them. “Stay awesome, bros. I know you will.” Mark and Jack waved as I walked through the door for the last time.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I felt my heart beat with nerves as I sat on the edge of Cloud 9. Edgar had his face buried in my clothes. I stroked his head. “I’m not sure what’ll happen, bro. But at least we’ll be together.”  
Edgar made a small yap of reply.  
I smiled and softly chuckled. “Same here, Edgar. Same here.” I sat like that for a while when a voice cleared its throat behind me. I scrambled to a standing position and spun around to face Mr. Oakley. His arms were crossed as he spoke. “It’s time.”  
I bowed my head and nodded. “I know.”  
Oakley nodded and walked toward me. He rested his hand on my shoulder. “Felix Kjellberg. I, as headmaster of Cloud 9, hereby banish you to Earth, where you shall spend the rest of eternity.”  
I nodded solemnly. “I understand.”  
“Then farewell to you, Felix,” Oakley said. “May you find all necessities you need on the planet below.”  
I nodded, then turned away, facing the sky. I took a deep breath, then, with Edgar in my arms, stepped forward and off of the cloudy ground below me.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The fall was weird. All I felt was a breeze against my back. My wings were domed around my torso, almost like a shield. I looked at Edgar. He was braced against my chest, softly whimpering. I gently stroked his head, while keeping him in arms. He looked at me with his dark eyes. I smiled holding him close. He nuzzled himself into my chest. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. “I love you too, buddy.” I sensed the ground getting closer. I hugged Edgar to my chest and shut my eyes, preparing for pain. I felt his quick heartbeat against my own. I imagined the horrible scene where I woke up to find Edgar, lying dead on my chest from the fall impact. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I thought about that. I buried my face into my chest, my forehead touching his nose. “Edgar, if we don’t make it through this, I want you to know I love you.”  
Edgar didn’t move but licked my nose. I hugged him tighter to my chest, wrapping my wings around him. Then my vision blacked out as I felt the impact.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the roof of the orphanage, staring up at the early morning sky. Maya, my pet pug, was sleeping in my lap. I stroked her head, looking down at her face. Oh my God, she’s adorable! I laughed softly. She stirred. I stroked her head, as she woke up. She looked up at me with her dark eyes. I leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. “It’s OK, Maya. I’m here.”  
Maya yawned.   
I smiled. “Did I wake you, my little Puga-Chan?”  
The cream-colored pug yipped once, wagging her tail.  
I smiled, hugging her close. Through my years of confusion, Maya’s been with me, showing me that there are some things in this world that aren’t confusing. My pug and I stayed like this for a while, when she stopped. I blinked, wondering what was wrong. She then turned her gaze to a nearby alley, in what everyone called the bad part of town. I stared at her. “What do you see, Maya?”  
Maya then jumped from my lap and started toward the staircase that led to the main room of the orphanage. I followed her, wondering what she was up to. When I saw her start to race down the street. The color drained from my face. “Maya!!!” I raced downstairs when I ran into my best friend, Signe. She grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, her eyes staring into mine. “Marzia! What’s wrong?!”  
“Maya’s loose in the streets. I need to find her before she gets into trouble!” I said.  
Signe nodded, then let me go. “Actually, I just saw her run by. She seemed bent on finding whatever she found. You might want to hurry, though. She seemed to be heading toward the bad part of town.”  
I nodded. “That’s why I must be off now. Thank you, Signe!”  
She nodded. “No problem. I’ll let you know if I see her again.”  
I started racing after Maya. “Maya!!! Come back!” The cream-colored pug then stopped by an alley. I stopped, catching my breath. Through the early morning haze, I saw another dog. The new dog was a black pug, with dark eyes, just like Maya’s. It looked cold and maybe slightly injured. Maya was sniffing the strange pug. I scooped Maya up in my arms and looked at the black dog. “Hi there, little guy.”  
The pug looked at me, then barked once. Maya squirmed out of my arms. Why was she so drawn to this pug? The black pug then started down the alley, followed by Maya. I followed them. The black pug led us through the town. It was weird. I didn’t know what this pug wanted, but something told me to keep going. Then the black pug then barked once. I picked Maya up in my arms, holding her close. When I looked back to where the black pug was, he was gone. I held Maya closer to my chest. When a dark voice spoke from the shadows of the buildings. “Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here?”  
I felt my heartbeat rise, as a group of thugs emerged from hiding. They surrounded me so that I was backed against the brick wall. I held Maya closer.   
One of the thugs spoke up. “What’s a pretty little girl like you doing here in the city?”  
“I-I was j-just trying to find my dog.” My words quivered with my trembling. This is why I never really left the orphanage. Not only was this a possibility, but I also had a huge case of social anxiety. The only people I really spoke to were Signe and occasionally Signe’s friend, Amy.   
Another thug laughed. “Aww… look at the little girl holding her precious poochie.”  
I didn’t say anything until a glint caught my eye. I looked up to see a figure, watching us. Through my quaking in fear, I mouthed the words: “Help me”. The figure then turned and left. I frowned, staring back at the thugs. One of them smiled, his teeth rotting and yellow. “Well, boys, should we have some fun.” I heard their menacing laughter when a voice cut through. “Leave her alone!!!!”


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in an alleyway, lying on top of a dumpster. Edgar licked my face, trying to wake me up. I rubbed my head and fixed my beanie. I smiled. “I’m OK, Edgar.”  
The pug yipped in delight. I smiled and shakily stood. I stretched my wings to balance myself. I looked around at the surroundings. Edgar whimpered as I wrinkled my nose at the stench of weed and blood that hung in the air. The buildings were spattered with graffiti. Everything, where I landed, was dark, brooding, and cold. I shivered, rubbing my biceps. Edgar pressed closer to me as I sat down beside the bin where I woke. Then Edgar stared at me. I smiled. “Maybe you can try and find help?”  
Edgar seemed to nod.  
I laughed softly. “Go find help, buddy.”  
The black pug raced off. I smiled. Just then, I heard voices coming from around the corner. I quickly stood and flew upward, getting out of sight as I folded my wings to my back, watching the group with curiosity. I then saw one of them run back to the main group. I crept closer to hear their words. “Guys!!! There’s someone coming!!! And no one’s with her except 2 little dogs.”  
Another person smiled. I assumed that he had a leading role. “I see. Well, let’s have some fun with her, shall we?”  
I crept away and went to go see who they were talking about when I saw her.  
A girl that looked about the same age as me was walking. She had beautiful chestnut brown hair and rich brown eyes. I also saw she had a pug too, except her’s was cream-colored and only had one open eye. Edgar was leading them to the alley, where the thugs were hiding. I panicked. Then I quickly crept down to the ground, scooped up Edgar, while she was turned around and picking up her own pug, and flew back up towards my perch. I ruffled Edgar’s fur as I watched the ordeal. When the girl turned around, she seemed confused as to why Edgar was suddenly gone. I softly laughed. Edgar could do that, which is why we were inseparable. Ever since I’d entered the afterlife, Edgar had acted as both a guardian and a companion towards me. Then I heard the menacing snarl of one of the thugs. “Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here?”  
The girl looked around in fear, I could feel her terror as she hugged her pug closer to her chest.   
Another thug spoke up. “What’s a pretty little girl like you doing in the city?”  
I felt her fear as she quietly spoke. “I-I was j-just trying to find my dog.”  
Holy crap her voice is beautiful. I shook the thought from my head. Why was I thinking this about her? I focused back on the conversation.  
A third thug laughed. “Aww… look at the little girl holding her precious poochie.”  
The studs on my jacket reflected the dim dawn light. The girl seemed to notice and stared up at me. We locked eyes. I felt myself slightly blushing under her gaze. Then I saw her mouth the words: “Help me”. I nodded, then disappeared out of her view. I opened my wings and flew to the ground. I was about to go help her when I stopped to fold my wings. The poor girl was freaked out enough, she didn’t need a pretty much half bird man coming to her aid. I heard one of the thugs say: “Well, boys, should we have some fun?”  
Before any of them could answer, I shouted through the scenario. “Leave her alone!!!!”  
All of them stopped. The girl looked at me. I looked at her. I balled my fists, trying to hide my fear. The lead thug laughed at me. “Ha! Beat it, boy! This doesn’t concern you.”  
“It does now,” I said. I looked at the girl. She seemed to be slightly trembling with fear. I needed to help her calm down. She needed to know it was safe. So, what else to do than my specialty? I stared at her and flashed her a warm, compassionate smile. She seemed to stop shaking as I did. I mentally pat myself on the back. Each Angel was blessed with a unique power. My friends, Mark and Jack, each had one, and so did I. Jack’s was to be extremely energetic, which boosted his overall charm. Mark’s was to make you more likely to look on the bright side of things. My unique power? With just a simple smile, I could sooth the tensest of nerves. Anyway, with that explanation out of the way, I made my way towards the girl. She was still clearly confused, but her heartbeat was more steady. I smiled, gently resting my hand on her shoulder. She stared up at me with her beautiful, brown eyes. I swear I was really trying not to blush. Then one of the thugs started towards us. My own heart rate started to increase, when I saw a ladder leading to the rooftop I was perched on before. A plan started to form in my head. I then looked at the girl. “Would you trust a random stranger?”  
She shrugged, her body still tense with fear.  
I smirked. “Well, you’re going to have to.” I then grabbed a metal rung on a nearby ladder and hoisted myself up. Before I started up, I turned to the girl and wrapped an arm around her waist, but still keeping her arms free to hold on to her pug. I started up the ladder, the wind of dawn blowing through my dirty blonde hair. Suddenly, a meaty hand whipped by, narrowly missing my face. I heard a shout from the thug group. “Get back here, boy!!!” I heard the girl whisper something to the dog she was holding. I smiled. She shared a bond with that pug just like the bond I had with Edgar. I felt the thugs attempt again to grab the girl. I was not going to let that happen. I quickly whisked the tip of my left wing over their hands, but before they could see what it was, folded it back against my back. I then hoisted the girl up onto the rooftop, where she was breathing heavily with shock. I scrambled up after her, kicking the ladder off of its supports so the criminals couldn’t follow us. I then watched as the thugs fled, just as a cop car came around to perform its morning check. I panted heavily, then turned around to face the girl. Before I could ask if she was alright, she had collapsed from shock.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello? Girl? You still alive? I know Cloud 9’s nice this time of year, but that’s no reason not to wake up...” A voice asked through my haze. I slowly opened my eyes, to see a boy, my age, staring down at me with soft, sky blue eyes. His dirty blonde bangs were swept to the right as they stuck out from under his faded red beanie. His skin was a perfect shade of peach. He wore a look of pure concern as he stared into my eyes. I scrambled upright, confused as to what I was doing on a roof in the bad part of town. “W-Who are you?” I quietly asked.   
He stopped, taken aback at the sound of my voice. I think I even saw a slight shade of pink in his cheeks. He then smiled cheekily and stood. The boy removed his hat, holding it to his chest and bowing as if I were the Princess of the land. “Pardon my manners, madam.” He placed the beanie back on his head and walked over to me. He held his hand out in front of him. “My name is Felix Kjellberg, but please call me Felix.”  
I slowly took his hand. “My name is Marzia. Marzia Bisognin.”  
Felix seemed to blush as I said my name. “That’s a… nice name.”  
I smiled, laughing a little bit. “Thank you.”  
He smiled, then looked down at his ankles. I followed his gaze, to see a small black pug nuzzling at his ankles. I stopped. “Wait, that’s the pug that led me into that alley earlier!”  
Felix blinked. “Oh, yeah.” He knelt down and scratched behind the black dog’s ears. “I forgot I sent you to go see if anyone could help us out.”  
“Wait, he’s your dog?” I asked, confused.  
“Yeah. Had him since I can remember.” said Felix, standing back up.   
I smiled. “What did you need help with?”  
Felix smiled. “I was wondering what this place was?” He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry, I just…” he stopped, seeming to look for a lie. “Moved here from… Sweden!”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Sweden?”  
Felix nodded. “Yeah, down where all the meatballs and IKEA are.”  
I quietly laughed. His charming weirdness was adorable. “It sounds amazing. I would love to travel the world.”  
Felix smiled, nodding in agreement. “The world is a very beautiful place.”  
I smiled, then checked the clock on my phone. It’d been a half an hour since I’d left to find Maya. “Oh no! Signe must be worried sick about me!” I looked at Felix. “I’m so sorry, but I have to go now. Can I see you again sometime?”  
Felix nodded. “Yeah! Definitely! I’ll just be here.”  
I frowned. “Oh. Well, do you think we could meet up somewhere else?”  
Felix smiled, nodding. “If you want to.”  
I smiled back. “How about the local park then?” I always like to go to the park when I needed to clear my head.   
Felix nodded. “Sounds great! I’ll be there.”  
I smiled. “Cool! Then I’ll see you then.” I wrapped my arms around Maya and picked her up, then turned around and started back to the orphanage. I could not get the image of Felix’s warm smile out of my thoughts. I found myself blushing as I looked at my reflection in the shop windows. I finally made it back to the orphanage, where Signe, and Amy were sitting on the steps. I smiled and waved. “Signe!”  
Signe looked to where my voice was coming from. She immediately stood up and ran towards me, wrapping me in a bear hug. “Marzia!!! Are you OK? I saw you going into the bad part of town.”  
I smiled as Signe released me. “I’m fine. Maya’s OK, but while I was there, I met someone.”  
Amy gave me a weird look. Signe looked at me. “Well, what happened?”  
“I’ll explain in the our room.” I replied.  
Us three then went into the red brick building we called home. We went up to our room, which consisted of a bunk bed and a couch with a TV, and an XBox One. I went in, setting Maya down on her dog-bed, and sat down on the couch. Amy then turned to me. “Alright, so what happened? Who did you meet?”  
I smiled. “So I started after Maya, when she saw this strange black pug. Then the black dog led us to an alleyway in the bad part of town. I remember turning around to pick Maya up, and I turned around to see that the black pug was gone. I got really freaked out, when this group of men surrounded me and said they wanted to have fun with me-”  
Signe’s voice interrupted my tale. “You mean they tried to rape you?”  
I shuddered at the thought. “Possibly, but then I saw this figure on a roof. I asked them for help. They then turned around and dissapeared. I thought they weren’t going to help me, when they came down to the ground and told the men to leave me alone. I couldn’t get a clear view of their face. Then they helped me onto the roof, before the thugs could get me.”  
“And who was this boy?” Amy asked.  
“I’m getting there. Anyway, then I passed out from shock. After a while I woke up with this boy leaning over me. He explained what happened and said that his name was Felix.”  
Signe and Amy glanced at each other. I blinked. “What?”  
I didn’t get an answer, but I heard Signe whisper: “I ship it.”  
Then Amy replied: “Like FedEx.”


	6. Chapter 6

My wings beat silently in the air as I looked down at Marzia. She was talking with this one girl who looked extremely pretty, being honest.  
I smiled. She seemed just the type of girl Jack would be into.   
Through eavesdropping, I heard that her name was Signe. I smiled, as Edgar was on my back, his paws hooked over my shoulder as he hung onto me. Then Marzia and her two friends went inside the red brick building. I landed in the street outside it, staring at the building. I then saw movement from one of the nearby buildings. I quickly shot back into the sky before anyone could point out a weird teenager with a pair of wings spurting from his back.   
Edgar whimpered. He needed a place to stay if I ever wanted to go flying by myself. Edgar didn’t have flight capabilities like I did. I went back into the alleyway where I first met Marzia and set Edgar down. He looked at me with his dark eyes.   
I lightly pet his head. “I’ll come back, I promise. I just need to check this place out.”   
Edgar seemed to nod in understanding.  
I smiled, watching my dog wiggle himself into a cardboard box, hiding from anyone that wasn’t me. I smiled. “I’ll be back soon, buddy.”  
A muffled yap came from Edgar’s hiding spot. I laughed, then shot into the air.   
I always loved the feeling of flying. It was so fun to feel the wind blow through your hair, the tingle of the air in your feathers. Ah, it's a nice feeling it is. I soared through the air, looking down at the city below. It seemed like a nice place, except for the run-down block, but other than that the city was beautiful. I landed on the roof of a tall building, grabbing the antenna on top, looking out at the city. If this was the city at daytime, then what was the night time skyline? I practically shuddered at the daydream, when I saw movement from the area where Marzia last was. I flew off of my perch, landing silently on a neighboring rooftop, and watched her. The pug from earlier was bouncing around her feet as Marzia shut the door. She then started off down the street, opposite from the alley where we met. I flew high above her, staying out of her sight. I then saw where she was going. I stopped, beating my wings in mid-air to stay aloft. Ahead of me was a beautiful park. There were white columns all surrounding a beautiful pond. There was lime green grass growing all over the ground, except for a marble patio that surrounded the pond. Mid-sized trees were speckled through the area. My mind started racing. Maybe I could see her again? I decided to try and speak to her again. I spun around and flew back to the alley. I gently touched down and folded my wings to my back. “Edgar?” I said.  
Then a black streak tackled me to the ground.  
I smiled as Edgar began licking my face. “Sorry I wasn’t back earlier.”  
I picked Edgar up in my arms and shot back into the sky. I saw Marzia was about to arrive at the park, so I dove down into it, and hiding behind a gigantic willow tree. I folded my wings behind my back, letting them melt into my jacket. I set Edgar down and peeked around to tree to see Marzia walking in. She sat down on a bench, joined by her pug, and started to read a book. I watched her. Holy shit she was so pretty… I blinked in surprise at myself. Why was I thinking these things? Edgar looked at me. I sighed. “Should I talk to her?”  
Edgar seemed to nod.  
I smiled. “Then here goes nothing.” I took a deep breath and poked out from behind the tree. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
Marzia looked up from her book.   
She stared at me, then smiled. “Hello, Felix! What brings you here?”  
I smiled and sat in the grass by the bench. “ I decided to check the park out when I saw you here.”  
She laughed, blushing a bit. “Well, that’s sweet.”  
I smiled my signature smile. “Haha! Thanks.” We sat there in silence for a while. When she finally spoke up.   
“So, I never heard your dog's name,” she said.  
I blushed. “Oh! That’s true. His name’s Edgar.”  
Marzia smiled. “That’s an adorable name. My Puga-Chan is called Maya.”  
I laughed. “You call Maya Puga-Chan?”  
She nodded. “Yeah, I don’t even know why.”  
I smiled. “No, it’s fine. That’s a very creative nickname.”  
Marzia smiled. “Thank you.”  
I smiled back. “No problem.”  
She smiled. We kept chatting for a while. She seemed to be very interested in video games, but never had the time to play them herself.  
“I was thinking about starting a YouTube channel later in my life. Maybe when my present situation is a bit better.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Well,” she started. “I’m an orphan. I live with my friends, including Amy and Signe, where I basically wait for someone to adopt a seventeen-year-old girl.”  
Wow… I thought to myself. Her life must be terrible…  
I blinked back into reality. “Wow. That must be hard.”  
She nodded. “It is. You’re always haunted by the knowledge that your real parents could be anyone. Good or bad. Rich or poor. It’s distracting.”   
I studied her. Her happy expression was now morphed into one of sorrow. I wanted to hug her. I wanted to tell her that everything was alright and that she wasn’t alone as an outcast. But I kept myself under control. “I’m sorry for asking.” I bowed my head in shame.  
But she smiled, resting her hand on my shoulder. Her touch was warm and gentle. “It’s OK. I don’t mind talking about it as much as people think I do.”  
I smiled, my face pink from blushing. We kept talking until she said she had to go back to the orphanage. We said goodbye, and she started off with Maya at her heels. I watched her go, her chestnut brown hair swaying in the gentle breeze. I blushed at the image of her face. Then I stopped myself. What was happening to me?! It then came to me, like a slap in the face. Was I falling in love?


	7. Chapter 7

I don’t know what I was feeling, but it was amazing.   
Felix’s face was my every waking thought, the way his dirty blonde hair swayed in the wind, the way his sky blue eyes sparkled when he laughed. And his smile -oh, God, his smile- was enough to make anyone’s day. I felt my cheeks burn as I thought about his face.   
Maya barked once, bringing me back to reality.   
I blinked. “What? What is it?”  
Maya seemed to make a sarcastic look.  
I sighed. “What is happening to me?”  
I walked back home to the orphanage, wondering why I was thinking these things about Felix. When I made it, Amy was sitting on the steps, her eyes locked onto her computer screen. I stopped in front of her. “What’s up, Amy?”  
“Nothing but the sky,” she replied. “I’m just reading an ebook.”  
I smiled. Amy was always a bookworm. I sat down beside her. “So what are you reading?”  
She smiled. “Oh, it’s this amazing story about this Angel who meets this girl on Earth and falls in love with her.”  
I blinked. “Wow. Sounds awesome.”  
“It is!” Amy replied, focusing back on her book.  
I stood. “Well, I’m going in to feed Maya. I’ll see you later!”  
Amy waved, her eyes still focused on her computer as I walked into the orphanage. I went up to my room and set Maya down. Her good eye looked up at me. I smiled. “I’m getting your noms, Puga.”  
Maya let out a yip. I smiled, pouring a small bit of food into Maya’s bowl. I set the bowl down on the ground. Maya raced over and immediately began to eat. I laughed at her antics. “Someone’s hungry.”  
I then heard Signe’s voice downstairs. “Marzia!!! It’s our turn to do the chores!”  
“Coming!” I replied. I turned to Maya. “I’ll be right back, Puga.”  
Maya flicked an ear in response.  
I smiled, heading downstairs from my room. Signe and Amy were waiting for me when I got downstairs. I sighed. “So, what do we have to do?”  
“Every single freaking chore in existence.” Amy scoffed.   
Signe nodded. “Yeah, since everyone’s out in the town running errands, we’re the only ones left to do the things around the orphanage.”  
I sighed as Amy handed me a broom. “I see.”  
Signe nodded. “Yeah. Come on. We’ve got work to do!”  
Signe, Amy, and I split off to do our work. I started sweeping cinnamon off the floor. Why was this here? I think Ken and Cry were doing the cinnamon challenge because I saw them covered in the rusty powder while Mary was laughing her butt off. I laughed to myself and kept sweeping. After three hours of chores, Amy and Signe told me that everything was done. I wiped my brow before putting the broom away and heading up to my room. I flopped down on the bed, seeing that it was almost 8:30, and rolled over. I sighed. I really didn’t like being like this. It gave me too much time to think. Thoughts fizzed in and out of my mind like fireworks as I drifted off to sleep.  
~~~  
I opened my eyes to see darkness surrounding me. I couldn’t see anything, then the blackness faded to a beautiful pond in the middle of a forest. Fireflies swirled around the area, seeming happy to be alive. I walked to the edge of the pond, peering through the crystal clear water when a soft voice spoke. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”  
I spun around to face…  
Felix?  
I blinked, blushing furiously. “Felix! I didn’t expect to see you here!”   
The Swedish teen smiled. “I’m so glad you’re here, Marzia. Listen, I don’t have much time left. I wanted this to be special.”  
I blinked, confused. “Make what special?”  
Felix smiled his adorable smile. “This.”  
Before I had time to react, he swept me up in his arms, leaning over me. His strong arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed, knowing that he was holding me tango-style. Felix smiled. He gently picked up a white lily flower and put it in my hair. The trees seemed to open up to reveal the full moon as he leaned in towards my face. I felt myself do the same, ready to embrace the warm touch of his lips when the image faded.  
I shot awake, sitting up in my bed with a gasp. I frowned. Everything that just happened was just a dream?! I sighed, flopping back down on my bed.   
What was happening to me?


	8. Chapter 8

I was flying through the air, Edgar on my back when I saw the orphanage where Marzia lived. I stopped. Maybe I could see her again? I swooped down onto the roof and landed softly, seeing as it was the middle of the night. I kept my wings slightly open so that I could fly away quickly if I needed to. I sneaked across the roof when I saw her in the window. I leaned down, looking through the window, just studying her face. Holy shit she was beautiful… I shook the thought from my head. Stop being a creep, Felix! I kept watching her, taking in her features, when she suddenly jolted awake. I quickly moved my face from the window lying down on the roof. Edgar pawed my stomach. I stroked his head. “I know, I know.” Then I heard movement from Marzia’s room. I quickly peeked in to see the Italian girl wrapping a blanket around herself and leaving the room. I blinked, then heard a door on the roof open. The color drained from my face. I scrambled out of Marzia’s sight, my heart beating against my chest. Then I heard her pug Maya’s soft bark. Edgar squirmed, but I held him tightly to my chest, keeping him with me.   
Then I heard Marzia’s beautiful voice. “I wonder who they were, Maya.”  
Who were? I thought.  
Maya barked once.  
Marzia giggled. “I know, Puga.” She sighed. “But still what if they were bad people? What if they gave me up because I witnessed them do something bad? What if-?”   
I heard her voice break. She was crying. I looked at her. I wanted nothing more than to run over to her, pull her close to my chest and tell her that everything was alright. I wanted to lace my fingers through hers as she cried on my shoulder while I told her that it wasn’t worth the pain that the memories were causing her. Edgar looked up at me, licking the small tears I felt for Marzia off my face. I smiled, just as Marzia’s breath stabilized. “I-It’s OK, Maya.” She then smiled. “I know I’ll have you by my side.”  
Maya barked once.  
Marzia sighed. “I guess I do hope that Felix will be too.”  
I stopped. Did she want to be with me?  
She continued. “He’s always been there to listen and hasn’t told a lie. He saved me from that gang today. Felix is brave, kind, and honest.”  
I smiled to myself, taking in the compliment when a thought came to my head. I wasn’t really being honest with Marzia… Ever since we met, all I’d done was lie to her. I’d told her multiple lies and she believed me. I didn’t want her to see me as someone who was honest, even though I wasn’t. I felt my right wing twitch silently. I bowed my head. Even my existence was a lie to her. She thinks I’m human. She thinks I’m from Sweden. She thinks I’m brave, kind, and honest. I wasn’t any of those things. I’m a coward hiding my true identity from her, I’ve been stalking her without her knowledge, I’ve been lying since we met. I set Edgar down and rested my head on my chest. Marzia shouldn’t have a crush on me. I sighed, then looked at Edgar. The black pug nuzzled into my leg. I scratched him gently behind the ears. “She doesn’t deserve me.” Then I heard her stand and go back down where she came from. I took a breath of relief, unfolding my wings. I stared at them, ashamed that I couldn’t build the gut to tell her the truth about why I suddenly appeared in Italy one day, the truth about me and where I came from, the truth about what I was. I stood, holding Edgar to my chest as I shot into the sky and towards the park. I landed gently on the marble by the pond. Edgar jumped from my arms and sat down next to me. I knelt down next to the pond, gently glazing my fingers through the crystal clear water. I then focused on two special people in my life. The water fizzed, then made a popping sound. I frowned, wiping the forming tears from my eyes. Edgar nuzzled close to me. I sighed. “Can’t even call Mark and Jack.”   
Edgar made a small yap.  
My expression didn’t change. “I’m alone here, buddy. I have a problem and I can’t talk to any of my friends about it.”  
The pug made a sarcastic look.  
I smiled. “I know I have you, but I need advice from someone about this. Some advice I can understand, not just barks and yaps.”  
Edgar nodded.  
I smiled. “Yeah.”  
Edgar licked my tears from my face. I laughed. “You always know how to make me feel better.”  
The pug barked once.  
I smiled, stretching my wings as I grabbed Edgar and shot into the sky.


End file.
